beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Aokiji
(青キジ) Neurology Aokiji's behaviour is abnormal, especially for a marine. His cold, pragmatic demeanour makes him socially awkward and more of a 'lone wolf' member of the marines who is valued for his strength in battle, but otherwise treated with a layer of separation. This can be written off as simply for 'gag value' in making a humourous character, or it can be taken as the author's actual intended characterisation of Aokiji, which could reflect that his personality is an indication of how his brain actually perceives the world. Aokiji's social awkwardness then would not be merely a 'quirk' of his personality, but rather a reflection of a neurodivergence. Asperger-Synesthete The neurosignature of aokiji seems to me to be compatible with a combination of asperger's and synesthesia. His perspective of the world is so much richer and more complex than the perspective of those around him that he never learned to comprehend life from their perspective. He doesn't follow normal social cues because he's never paid attention to them and instead follows his own social scripts and routines, that appear abnormal and emotionally insensitive to the reader/viewer of the manga/anime, but that are coherent with his perception of social reality. I relate to him a lot in this regard, as I don't think either of us would be visual-synesthetes, but rather neurological-synesthetes, in the sense that our cognition was highly sensitive to our sensory environment. An emotional-sensory synesthesia in which your anxiety is so highly triggered that you are caught in a constant state of 'flight-or-fight' response. Rather than succumb to those stressors, people like us tend to avoid sensorily stressful environments. Avoiding other people and living a solitary life is a key hallmark of this type of aspie/autie. Aokiji using a sleeping mask is a fair confirmation of his solitary life choices (being able to take a nap while he travels the seas - with no ship, just an ice powered bicycle) and also of his need for sensory de-stimulation. Astrology Aokiji seems to me like a Scorpio with some Aquarius energy, maybe some Taurus or Capricorn too. I'd go with Scorpio moon, Capricorn sun and Aquarius-rising. But actually, he's more Aquarian than Capricornian, because the Marines are a Capricornian institution and he's a very anti-institutional figure within the marines. So I'd say Aquarius sun and Capricorn-rising, which places his sun in the First house, implying a character with a deep inner confidence and vitality typical of an Aries. His moon would likely be in his fourth house which is a strong placement for the moon as it is the house of our deepest emotions, those emotions formed through our childhood, our family and our domestic experiences in general. This would fit that broody glumness that counter-balances his internal certainty/confidence, and the sign placement of Scorpio pushes the intensity of his broodiness into the dark justice that he is able to represent. Aokiji is no pushover, he can kill a pirate if he sees the murder as justified for the sake of public safety, yet he will not delude himself that it's anything other than murder - he accepts the logic of a situation and holds strongly too it. 's bombing of the evacuation ship, Aokiji was willing to defend almost any action for the sake of protecting the will of the World Government (except he was unwilling to let Nico Robin die).]] His stubborn values really do suggest a Taurean aspect to his astrological signature, which suggests maybe his sun is actually in the second house, being born an hour or two before those native to a Sun in H1 signature. This time experiences more uncertainty in their early identity formation, due to the extra hours spent in relative quiet before the day began to shift into life. Being born with a prolonged period of relative silence followed by the flux of a sunrise leads to personality formation that conserves comfort and avoids displeasure. Aokiji's dentity is centered around his values, rather than his personality. He conserves his principles through every action and is able to minimise his need to change. This affects his personal relationships because he is not able to adjust in social situations and comes off as cold and dry and unapproachable, but rather than adapt to society he escapes. He uses his strategic-logical powers on top of his extraordinary devil fruit abilities to earn himself a place in society where he is given the freedom to act on his own principles rather than follow orders. This is where his Capricorn-Aquarius duality comes forth, because he is fundamentally drawn to structured values and the security that brings when you need to make a tough decision that involves conflicting morals. Yet, he chooses to rebel from the structures of the marines and only reluctantly accepts his promotions. His pursuit for justice in the end is more Aquarian-Taurean in style which fits his Sun in Aquarius/H2 signature. Category:One Piece Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Scorpio Category:Pluto in Virgo